1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method, and a computer program. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method and a computer program, capable of providing postscript information as well as related information to the user, by extracting the postscript information such as a memo made in a document including texts and image data, for example, a printed document, and then analyzing a correlation between the postscript information and original information and a mutual correlation between the postscript information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of image processing, various researches and developments in the process of extracting the postscript information such as a memo written by the user in a document that is output from a printer, a FAX, for example, are carried on. Normally, in such postscript extracting process, processing of comparing an output document, into which the postscript might be made, with original document data is carried out.
For example, in JP Hei. 10-255027 A, such a configuration is disclosed that an original document and a new draft document into which the postscript might be made are saved as electronic documents and then an extraction of postscript information is executed by extracting a difference between these electronic documents.
In the foregoing systems including JP Hei. 10-255027 A, the identification and extraction of the postscript information are executed. Therefore, there was no system that can analyze the correlation between postscript information and original information, for example, to which sentence of the original information the postscript information was inserted as the related information to correspond. Also, there was no system that has a configuration to analyze mutual correlations between the postscript information, and the like.
Normally, when the user makes the postscript such as a memo in any original document, in many cases such user will make the postscript as the information related to some portion of the original information that have already been written in the original document. In the case where the postscript information related to such original information was sensed, if only the postscript information is extracted and provided to the user, the user often does not understand what the postscript information means. In such case, if not only the postscript information but also the original information related to the postscript information can be provided to the user, the user can easily grasp the meaning of the postscript information.
However, most of the systems used to extract the postscript information were constructed merely to execute the extraction of the postscript information. Therefore, no system that can analyze the correlation with the original information and provide such correlation to the user was proposed.